


Home Alone

by esmecvllens



Series: From Dusk Till Dawn [7]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, I love them so much ugh, Praise Kink, Sex, Shameless Smut, Twilight Renaissance, can you IMAGINE focusing on your work while esme is around??? i cant, i believe in horny esme supremacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmecvllens/pseuds/esmecvllens
Summary: With the rest of the family gone hunting, Esme and Carlisle are left home alone. Some stuff happens, for which I am utterly embarrassed. Also, Esme likes being on her knees.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen
Series: From Dusk Till Dawn [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010493
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> if you know me then no you don't  
> scream on me on tumblr - esmecvllens

The sun was slowly hiding behind the top of the trees, and the Cullen household was very quiet. In fact, it rarely happened to be like that - Rosalie was always expressing her thoughts loudly, Emmett's laugh could be heard from miles away, Alice's constant babbling filled the air at all times, but now it was covered with a veil of silence. Esme wasn't sure if she liked that better than the usual chaos. 

She flipped the pages of her book, suddenly realizing that she doesn't even remember what it's about. Tossing it onto the coffee table, she sighed deeply and stood up from the living room couch. Whenever she read, the time would just fly like crazy, and so it happened that time; she didn't even realize when the moon showed in the sky. Stretching her body a little, she went upstairs, trying to find herself something to do. Finding something to do usually meant finding Carlisle. 

The younger vampires all went hunting that day, and Esme knew they liked to hunt up in the mountains, so they likely wouldn't be back at least until the next day. And Carlisle was upstairs in his office, working on his laptop; Esme heard him quietly hissing every now and then. He wasn't the best with the newest electronic devices. His wife took it all in a way better, as Esme's work was practically dependent on the designing programs and the Internet. She would plan spaces sometimes and send her blueprints to interior design companies, and while she didn't earn as much as Carlisle or Alice with her stock predictions, her input in the family funds surely was noticeable. She had to become fluent in using computers, but Carlisle preferred books and letters. It was adorable to watch somebody so wise and talented struggle while using a laptop, and it never failed to crack her up. 

Esme walked upstairs and quietly rested her body on the doorway of Carlisle's office, her amber eyes glued onto him. The small room, full of mahogany furniture and shelves, reeked of old books. The smell of parchment was so strong she didn't even catch her husband's scent. The room had a high ceiling and only a few lamps strategically placed on the walls, as Carlisle preferred to keep his office mildly dark at all times. He would say it helped him focus. He was sat by the enormous desk, writing on his laptop. Any electronics looked grotesque in a room so elegant and dapper.

"How long until you finish?" Esme asked, her voice way whinier than she intended it to be. Carlisle noticed it and raised his eyebrows, taking his eyes off the laptop and finally looking at his wife. 

"Not so long, love," he answered and she walked inside the room to lean her body on his shoulders, her hands tied on his stomach. She read what he was doing and wrinkled her forehead. 

"What are you writing?" 

"An email to the dean," Carlisle answered and sighed. "I have to ask him for more time with those kids. I don't want to be rude, but they're terrible. If they started working as doctors right now, the death rate in our hospital would jump up to the sky."

"No wonder they can't focus with a teacher like you," Esme's flexible fingers ghosted along his jawline, but he sent her an amused look with his eyebrows risen and she stopped, rolling her eyes.

" _Esme_." 

"Alright, sorry," she muttered and gave up, resting her chin on the top of his head. "Those students will be the death of you. You work too much." 

Recently he had taken on a few medical students to guide and teach while working. Esme visited him at work once and couldn't stop cracking up at how those kids didn't leave Carlisle's side even for a second, although she wasn't sure if that was necessarily the need for knowledge, or maybe just her husband in general. There was no surprise those poor interns failed their exams. Esme still sometimes couldn't catch her thoughts because of Carlisle's presence.

And while she admired his devotion, she hated it at the same time. He had been busy before, and being responsible for those students made him even more absorbed. She missed her husband. He took extra hours at the hospital, and between that and hunting and Esme working and spending time together as a family, they didn't have much time for themselves in the past few weeks or so. She craved being touched by him again and pressed her face against the crook of his neck, breathing in his well-known scent.

"Don't worry about me," he replied and shrugged, "I love my job." 

"I'm not worried about you at all," Esme teased and brushed her lips along his neck, sucking his pale skin. He could be the most oblivious at times and she found it both adorable and amusing. "It's me I'm worried about. Oh, how long can I keep living without having you all to myself!" 

He laughed but kept his eyes on the screen. She knew it was a play and acted along. 

"I miss you," she muttered, and with every word, she would lay a kiss onto his jawline. "I miss my husband." 

He didn't answer.

"Would you please speed up?" she asked innocently and pressed her hands onto his chest. He chuckled and locked gazes with her.

"I also have to write a weekly report," Carlisle teased and smirked when she let out a low groan. "I'm afraid that would take at least half an hour."

Esme rolled her eyes and breathed air into his ear before whispering, "Just type faster."

She sat on the leather armchair in his room and pulled her legs up. With her knees drawn to her chest, she started playing with her hair, coiling the strands around her long fingers. She saw Carlisle sending her a look every few minutes as if he wanted to make sure she's still here. He looked both amused and focused, and it was a ridiculous mix, something Esme had never seen on his face before.

They didn't like showing each other too much affection when the rest was around, not since the bathroom accident with Rosalie. It was no secret that the Cullen house was full of couples, and it could be perplexing at times, but Carlisle and Esme were rarely the ones to be intimate around the kids. Rosalie and Emmett felt no shame in publicly worshipping each other, Alice and Jasper would occasionally exchange a kiss, and Bella felt way too uncomfortable around the Cullens to do anything with Edward while the rest of their oversensitive ears were within a two-mile radius. Esme was sure it will pass with time, but for now, she liked it about Bella, her shyness was very refreshing after years of dealing with Rose and Emmett.

"Don't you have anything to do?" Carlisle asked finally after about ten minutes, tearing her out of her thoughts.

"No," Esme replied and gracefully stood up to bent over his desk. She placed her elbows on the wooden bureau, her brimming breasts popping out from her black buttoned sweater. She bit her lip. "I don't. I intend on staying exactly here until you finish."

"My God, Esme, you're tempting," he stated and made her laugh tenderly. Always a gentleman, expressing his thoughts respectfully. She loved it most of the time, but she knew that sometimes she had to take the steering. That's just the way he was, tender and considerate - unless she asked for something else. And she often asked.

His fingers were still quietly hitting on the laptop keyboard, and each strike made Esme more and more impatient. She felt she wasn't able to take the tension for long anymore. She sat on the desk just behind Carlisle's laptop and ran fingers through her hair; she knew his bright eyes followed her every move, no matter how much he tried to stay still. 

"If you don't finish quickly," she muttered and undid three buttons of her sweater. She noticed with contentment that Carlisle's eyes flickered towards her cleavage. She ran her fingers along her thighs and sighed. "I might have to just take care of what's troubling me myself."

"Would you at least let me watch?"

"No."

"What a waste would it be, then," he teased and closed the laptop finally, making her almost twitch with overflowing excitement. His eyes were glowing playfully when they locked gazes, and he took her hand and pulled her close. She then sat on his lap and leaned her body against his, immediately feeling his fine grip tightening on her thigh. 

"I love you," Carlisle muttered. He brushed her hair aside and he placed a kiss on her neck, gently lingering his fingers along her cleavage to undo the rest of the buttons in her sweater. "I love you so much."

"I know that," she muttered, suddenly turning her body towards him; now she was sitting astride on his lap, with her unbrushed hair carelessly falling across her face and a wide grin forming on her lips. Her hand wandered around his groin, but she wasn't touching him yet - her fingers softly drew circles around the bulge in his trousers. "Show me how much."

Carlisle slipped her sweater down her shoulders, and with a grin discovered that she wasn't wearing a bra. He threw the clothing onto the armchair, and she arched her back with a loud sigh when he laid his hands on her ribs and brushed his thumbs against her tense nipples. Before laying a kiss over her collarbone, he smiled at her, their gazes still locked. She looked like a goddess, with her eyelids heavy and perfect breasts waiting for him to touch. He couldn't wait to ghast his tongue over them and see Esme close her eyes in bliss. Nature gifted her with the most exquisite silhouette, and he was the biggest fan of it.

Esme bent over him, pressing her bosom against his chest, and breathed cold air into his ear.

"I've missed you."

He smirked, and his thighs separated out of reflex when she pressed her hand between them. He was keeping his hands on her back, running fingers up and down her spine.

"Really?"

"Yes," Esme's soft lips were teasing his jawline with every word she spoke, breathing out cold air onto his skin. Carlisle ran his fingers through her auburn curls, watching her eyes glimmer with excitement. The anticipation made her thighs tremble, and he grinned - seeing her like that was a prize itself, just the thought that this marvelous woman was his and ached for him to touch her was enough to make him hard. 

Her tongue was on his neck now, sucking on his skin, and as she trailed it up to her ear she heard him gasping softly. She knew exactly how to make him shiver, after so many years she became so good at teasing him. As she felt his length through his trousers again, she moved her thighs and rubbed herself against it, with her face cuddled into the crook of his neck.

"God, Esme-"

Carlisle let out a soft groan, keeping his hands on the small of her back. Out of the blue, she grasped his cock through the trousers and smirked with satisfaction when she felt how hard he was.

"And you wanted me to believe you'd rather be writing an email?" she laughed, biting his neck gently. "You're such a goof."

"They say first duties, then pleasures."

Esme placed a long, wet kiss onto his lips. Carlisle felt her gasping into her mouth - he broke the kiss and moved his mouth closer to her ear. "I want to have you."

Her gaze was heavy with desire, mouth open and needy. "Come on, say it. For me."

"Fine," he lowered his voice and sat deeper into his chair, feeling hot waves of desire and pleasure hitting him from every direction. He knew exactly what she wanted to hear. Esme loved to obey him and lived for his praise - while in the everyday life they were equals, in the night Esme liked to be compliant. She wanted to please her husband. Carlisle, with his manners and the sweet persona he only showed around her, had to learn how to do all that, but now he enjoyed it as much as she did.

"I'm going to fuck you."

She kept one hand on his chest, and with the other she was playfully touching his hard cock through his trousers. She grinned again as a few quiet whines left his mouth.

"You're such a good girl," he whispered and put hands on her thighs. She gasped lightly at his words and started rocking her thighs along his legs to relieve the tension that arose between her legs, but it never helped much. "My incredible wife."

She felt aroused before, all messy and hot, but feeling his fingers grasping her thighs and hearing those words brought her close to exploding. His praise was something she lived for, and nothing worked on her quite as well as hearing him calling her those words. A good wife, good girl. She knew he loved her more than anything, but she'd never be fed up with hearing those words. They discovered how much she liked it a while ago and quite by an accident, but ever since then it was enough for Carlisle to whisper his praise into her ear and she was all his, no matter if they were in the bedroom, hunting, or out in the city. The power those words held over her was unspeakable. 

His grip on her soft skin got tighter when she licked her fingers, still looking him straight in the eyes. The tension between them became so heavy, it felt almost unbearable, and she couldn't take it anymore. Her cold hands found their way around his zipper and leather buckle, and the material of his underwear had no chances against her eager fingers. Esme ripped it apart and grinned as she licked her fingers, covering them with her saliva before finally taking him into her hand. She started stroking him, too slowly for his liking, her fingers smoothly working her way around his manhood. Her hand went up and down, her thumb pressing his tip and welcoming all kinds of groans leaving his throat. Carlisle's breath got shaky and fast, and he pulled her close to kiss her again, tasting the sweet flavor of her lips and moaning into her mouth as she started touching him faster.

"Esme-"

"Please, say my name again," she cuddled her face against his neck and started bustling her hips to match the moves of her hand on his cock. 

"Esme. My good girl."

She wanted to make him finish first, but she couldn't help feeling hot, especially when hearing her name. His praise always made her feel a bit foggy, her brain shattered with overwhelming desire to feel him inside her, and the wetness between her thighs didn't let her forget about her needs for too long. Pressing herself against his legs felt good enough for now. She twitched with surprise when his cold hand slipped under her skirt and rested on her ample hips. Through his silent moans, his lips found their way to her ear.

"I want you to use your mouth, Esme. Would you do that for me?"

She took a shaky breath when he said that and nodded obediently, but excitedly. There was nothing more exciting for her than hearing him voicing what he wanted, and Carlisle biting her earlobe made her feel the well-known pressure between her legs again.

Slowly, she gracefully came off his lap and kneeled on the floor, spreading his legs to fit between them. Cold tiles under her knees felt refreshing after almost exploding with desire. She looked at Carlisle with her gaze heavy and lip bitten, and placed a hand on his groin as if she waited for him to guide her. Their locked stares felt only most erotic, more than seeing her on her knees with her round breasts out for him to adore. There was something very thrilling about seeing her submissive like that. He ran his hand through her hair and tangled it around his fist, ready to tilt her head where he wanted her. She was almost overflowing with arousal now, and brushed herself against her heels to ease it a bit. With a smile, she laid a few kisses on his leg.

"May I, Carlisle?" Esme rolled his name off her tongue with such praise, it sounded like a poem. She brushed her nose against him and gently licked his side, placing kisses along his length. Her soft lips traced him and laid a kiss on the end, and only then she truly felt how much she wanted him, felt her own brain getting all dizzy with desire, but he was to be taken care of first.

"Don't you dare stop," Carlisle muttered, his hands buried deep in her hair and he pulled it to make her look him in the eye. She looked gorgeous like that, eager and impatient to finally taste him, with her curls tangled and shiny saliva at the edges of her mouth. "You're such a tease, I love you so much, you know that?"

He placed his broad hand on her jaw, brushing his thumb against her lips and she took it between her teeth. Still keeping her stare locked with his, she sucked onto his thumb for a second before finally burying her face between his legs.

The epiphany of gasps she heard from him was a reward itself, but she took a deep mouthful of him the way he liked best, and her lips did wonders with it. His hands were back in her hair again, pulling it and guiding her to lean her head just where he needed her tongue, tilting her head in sudden moves, but she enjoyed it. She loved how deeply they trusted each other. That level of mutual understanding was something they'd worked out after so many years together, and it felt incredible. At that moment, on her knees, with her mouth full of her husband, she felt she's loved more than any other woman on this planet.

"Good, good girl, just like that," he whispered between low groans, and she felt venom filling up her mouth again. His taste on her tongue felt too good to stop. She loved doing it, she loved being on her knees. She kept sucking on his tip, but placed her hand on the root of his manhood and stroked it with her thumb and index finger, just as she saw him do to himself so many times before. Watching him do it always brought her joy, and sometimes she'd ask him to touch himself for her as she'd watch him or paint him. In the beginning, he was shy, until she began to beg.

She felt that he wouldn't be able to take it for much longer. She licked the side of him and then focused on sucking the tip, as she knew he liked best. Carlisle started cursing under his breath, and it made her even more turned on - spitting saliva onto his cock, she caressed it with her hand and kept teasing with her tongue, and when she felt his grip on her hair getting stronger, she knew he was close. He could last for long if they felt like it, vampires had total control over their bodies after all, but he knew that was only the beginning to what was going to be a long night, and he let himself go. His moans got more persistent and louder, and him speaking her name between the grumbles of pleasure almost made her explode. He tilted her head farther to take him in deeper, and she gently bit him, feeling him trembling under the soft touch of her tongue.

Just a few seconds passed, and she felt his seed dripping. His orgasm crashed over him powerfully, and Esme whined when she felt it in her mouth. She wanted to taste him like a good wife she was; she wouldn't let any drop of him go to waste. His face was so beautiful - Esme loved watching him climax, with his jaw clenched and hand grasping her hair so strongly it was on the edge of being painful, but she didn't mind. He would lose control for a solid second, and she absolutely adored that she had that effect on him. It felt like the biggest compliment to her, hearing him moan and whisper her name, tasting him on her tongue. She swallowed a mouthful of him and stroke him with her fingers, helping him come down, feeling on top of the world.

Carlisle's body was strongly leaning onto the chair as he let out a series of deep moans and came down, his eyes shut and legs shaking. His head was thrown back in bliss, and he ran his fingers through his hair while laughing. Esme watched him, still kneeling, with her finger softly tracing his groin. She waited for him to speak to her again, waited to hear him call her a good girl. 

Once he collected himself, he cupped her face in his hand and brushed his thumb against the edge of her lips, cleaning droplets of his seed off her wet mouth. 

"Thank you, my love," he said, and she stood up and sat on his lap again, kissing him. He opened his lips and her tongue found its way into it, brushing against his and sighing into his mouth. He kept his hand over her bosom, fingers gently tracing the side of her breast and her tense nipple. "You're so wonderful, Esme. Phenomenal, truly."

"It's always my pleasure," Esme replied and ran her fingers along his jawline. "I've been aching to do that the entire day."

"We have the whole night," he rested his hands on her waist and pulled her closer, and she felt him brushing against her underbelly. His fingers slipped down her waist and thighs and found their way to her underwear. She tugged her face against his neck again and tightened her thighs when he ran his fingers along the wetness between her legs. "It's my turn to take care of you now."

**Author's Note:**

> i have so many ideas for smuts idk who I am anymore


End file.
